concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Palmer
The Mandrakes, with whom he toured Scandinavia. 1969 16-day tour of Denmark July 23 1966 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG (supporting The Who) Alan Bown Set 1969 10-week tour of the US, starting in September DaDa Vinegar Joe October 23, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 9, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG December 31, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG February 10, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG February 24, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG March 4, 1972 University of Leeds, Leeds, ENG March 30, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG April 27, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG April 30, 1972 Country Hall, Sart Tilman, BEL (Pop Circus 1972) May 4, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 12, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG May 29, 1972 Tupholme Hall, Bardney, ENG (Great Western Express 1972) May 30, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG July 14, 1972 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG August 13, 1972 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1972) August 18, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG September 16, 1972 Booth Farm, Buxton, ENG (Buxton 'Pop' Festival 1972) October 22, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL November 10, 1972 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG November 18, 1972 Glasgow University Union, Glasgow, SCOT December 1, 1972 Norwich Lads Club, Norwich, ENG December 9, 1972 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG December 21, 1972 Coliseum, Kuiperskaai, Ghent, BEL February 24, 1973 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (Hot Rock Night 1973) Vinegar Joe US Tour 1973 Musicians: Elkie Brooks: vocals Robert Palmer: vocals Pete Gage: guitar Jim Mullen: guitar Steve York: bass Mike Deacon: keyboards Pete Gavin: drums March 16, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA March 18, 1973 Century Theatre, Buffalo, NY March 20-21, 1973 Kathy's, Boston, MA March 22, 1973 Stockton State College, Pomona, CA March 23-24, 1973 Kathy's, Boston, MA March 25-28, 1973 The Brewery, Lansing, MI March 29, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON March 30, 1973 Civic Center, Ottawa, ON March 31, 1973 University of Waterloo, Waterloo, ON April 1, 1973 Centennial Hall, London, ON April 2, 1973 2001 Club, Pittsburgh, PA April 3, 1973 Agora, Columbus, OH April 4, 1973 Palace Theatre, Dayton, OH April 5, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH April 6, 1973 Jerome Duncan Ford Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI April 7, 1973 Morris Civic Center, South Bend, IN April 8, 1973 Melody Skateland, Indianapolis, IN April 9, 1973 University Of South Dakota Slagle Auditorium, Vermillion, SD April 10, 1973 Wisconsin State University, La Crosse, WI April 11, 1973 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN April 12, 1973 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA April 13, 1973 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, KS April 14-15, 1973 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL April 17, 1973 Performing Arts Center, Milwaukee, WI April 18, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY April 19, 1973 Joseph Taylor Robinson Memorial Auditorium, Little Rock, AR April 20, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA April 21, 1973 Independance Hall, Baton Rouge, LA April 22, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA April 26, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA April 27, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN April 28, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL April 29, 1973 Boutwell Auditorium, Birmingham, AL May 2-6, 1973 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA May 10-13, 1973 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX May 14, 1973 University Of Illinois Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL June 10, 1973 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER (Summer Rock Festival Berlin 1973) July 14, 1973 Eilenriedestadion, Hanover, GER (Golden Summernight Festival 1973) August 11, 1973 Ruissalo, Turku, FIN (Ruisrock Festival 1973) September 22, 1973 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Public Foot & The Roman) October 25, 1973 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG November 3, 1973 University of Bradford Students' Union, Bradford, ENG November 28, 1973 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN December 29, 1973 Planten un Blomen, Hamburg, GER (Christmas Meeting 1973) February 26, 1974 Landwirtschaftshalle, Kaiserslautern, GER (Carnival Rock Festival 1974) March 3, 1974 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Eppelheim, GER (Rock Festival 1974) Little Feat (with whom he toured the US as guest singer) Power Station June 30, 1985 Civic Center, Hartford, CT July 1, 1985 Ritz, New York City, NY July 2, 1985 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY July 5, 1985 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD July 6, 1985 Scope, Norfolk, VA July 7, 1985 Civic & Convention Center, Raleigh, NC July 9, 1985 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL July 10, 1985 Expo Hall, Tampa, FL July 13, 1985 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Live Aid) July 14, 1985 Muncipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN July 15, 1985 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 16, 1985 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS July 17, 1985 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA July 19, 1985 Southern Star Amphitheatre, Houston, TX July 20, 1985 South Park Meadows, Austin, TX July 21, 1985 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX July 23, 1985 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ July 25, 1985 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA July 28, 1985 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 29, 1985 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA July 31, 1985 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC August 2, 1985 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR August 6, 1985 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO August 8, 1985 Civic Arena, St. Paul, MN August 10, 1985 Castle Farms Music Theatre, Charlevoix, MI August 11, 1985 Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI August 12, 1985 Popular Creek Amphitheatre, Hoffman Estates, IL August 14, 1985 Pine Knob Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 15, 1985 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY August 16, 1985 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH August 17, 1985 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH August 19, 1985 Centrum, Worcester, MA August 20, 1985 Civic Center, Hatford, CT August 21, 1985 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 24, 1985 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO August 25, 1985 Central Canada Exhibion, Ottawa, ON August 28, 1985 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ September 17, 1996 Hanover Grand, London, ENG November 6, 1996 Underground, Cologne, GER December 1, 1996 Osaka, JPN December 3, 1996 Fukuoka, JPN December 5, 1996 Nagoya, JPN December 7, 1996 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN December 9, 1996 Nakona Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN December 11, 1996 Kanagawa Kemnin Hall, Yokohama, JPN Power Station Living In Fear Tour (1996-97) Musiciens: Robert Palmer: vocals Andy Taylor: guitar Tony Thompson: drums Guy Pratt: bass (JP) Manny Yanes: bass (US) Luke Morley: guitar (US) September 2, 1997 Fashion Café, New York City, NY September 4, 1997 Clutch Cargo, Detroit, MI September 5, 1997 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL September 6, 1997 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN September 8, 1997 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO September 10, 1997 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO September 12, 1997 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA September 13, 1997 Station Casino, Las Vegas, NV September 14, 1997 House Of Blues, Hollywood, CA September 15, 1997 4th and B, San Diego, CA September 18, 1997 Sundance Square, Fort Worth, TX September 19, 1997 Chili Pepper, Fort Lauderdale, FL September 20, 1997 Embassy, Orlando, FL September 22, 1997 House Of Blues, New Orleans LA September 23, 1997 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA September 25, 1997 9:30 Club, Washington, DC September 26, 1997 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA September 27, 1997 Avalon, Boston, MA September 28, 1997 Supper Club, New York City, NY Solo Robert Palmer Sneakin' Sally US Tour (1974) Robert Palmer Pressure Drop US Tour (1975) Robert Palmer Some People Can Do What They Like US Tour (1976-77) March 3, 1976 Great Southern Music Hall, Orlando, FL (with Mose Allison) April 6-7, 1976 Savoy Nite Club, San Francisco, CA April 8-10, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Gallagher & Lyle) (...) June 23, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (...) October 22, 1976 Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC October 23, 1976 Hollywood Palace, Catonsville, MD (...) November 2, 1976 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Nils Lofgren) (...) November 7, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supporting Rory Gallagher, with Baby) November 10, 1976 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (...) November ?, 1976 Wesleyan University, Middletown, CT November 13, 1976 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY November 14, 1976 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (...) November 24, 1976 Aladdin Theatre For The Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Labelle) November 26, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (...) December 3, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (...) December 11, 1976 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (...) February 11, 1977 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supporting Gary Wright) February 13, 1977 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) February 18, 1977 Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supporting Gary Wright) (...) March 11, 1977 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Gary Wright) (...) March 13, 1977 Ohio Theatre, Columbus, OH (supporting Gary Wright) (...) March 19, 1977 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnatti, OH March 20, 1977 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 22, 1977 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 23, 1977 Sawyer Auditorium, La Crosse, WI (supporting Gary Wright, with Styx) (...) Robert Palmer Double Fun Tour (1978) (...) April 11, 1978 Shea's Buffalo Theatre, Buffalo, NY (supported by Al DiMeola) April 14, 1978 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Renaissance) (...) April 28, 1978 Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC April 30, 1978 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA May 27, 1978 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL June 18, 1978 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA July 29, 1978 Music Inn, Lenox, MA (...) August 1, 1978 Rochester War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supporting The Doobie Brothers) August 4, 1978 Navy Pier, Chicago, IL (Chicagofest, with Eddie Money, Atlanta Rhythm Section, Robert Palmer, Molkie Cole, Empire, Rick Rothstein, Muddy Waters, Sunnyland Slim, Magic Slim, Son Seals, Hank Snow, Ramblin' Jack Elliott, Sherry Lynn, Cactus Jack, Appaloosa, Stanley Turrentine, Bunky Green, The Riverboat Ramblers, Joe Daley Quorum, The Jimmy Dorsey Band With Lee Castle, Bob Gibson, Fred Holstein, Harry Walter, Proctor And Bergman, Snopek, Original Comedy Rangers, Chicago Hysterical Society) August 11, 1978 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (The Dr. Pepper Central Park Music Festival, supported by Muddy Waters) August 17, 1978 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supporting Little River Band) (...) September 10, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG September 11, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 12, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG September 19, 1978 Le Théâtre Le Palace, Paris, FRA September 24, 1978 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER (supported by Greame Wallace) Robert Palmer Secrets Tour (1979) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Steve Robbins: keyboards Kenny Mazur: guitar Pierre Brock: bass Dony Wynn: drums (...) September 19, 1979 Illinois State University Auditorium, Normal, IL (...) September 22, 1979 Punch & Judy Theater, Grosse Pointe Farms, MI September 24, 1979 Civic Center, Lansing, MI (...) September 28, 1979 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 29, 1979 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (...) October 6, 1979 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) October 13, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (...) October 23, 1979 Opera House, Austin, TX (...) October 27, 1979 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) October 29, 1979 Kiel Opera, St. Louis, MO October 30, 1979 Pogos Club, Kansas City, MO (...) November 4, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (...) November 8, 1979 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA Dates Europe: (...) November 13, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (...) November 18, 1979 Nijmegen, NED (...) November 22, 1979 Schwabenlandhalle, Fellbach, GER November 26, 1979 Theatre des Champs Elysées, Paris, FRA November 27, 1979 Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg, GER (...) December 1, 1979 Sartory Saal, Cologne, GER Robert Palmer Clues Tour (1980-81) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Alan Mansfield: guitar Christopher Bishop: bass Michael Dawe: drums (...) August 13, 1980 Ritz, New York City, NY (...) August 21-22, 1980 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting Heart) August 24, 1980 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Heart) August 26, 1980 Pavillon, Concord, CA (...) September 6, 1980 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO (supporting Heart) September 10, 1980 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (...) September 12, 1980 B'Ginnings, Schaumberg, IL (...) September 20, 1980 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Eddie Money) September 24, 1980 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA September 26, 1980 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) September 29, 1980 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD (...) Dates Europe: (...) October 8, 1980 Le Theatre Mogador, Paris, FRA (...) October 15, 1980 Nijmegen, NED (...) October 23, 1980 Sartory Saal, Cologne, GER (supported by The Ramblers) October 29, 1980 Schwab Brau, Munich, GER (supported by The Ramblers) November 2, 1980 Bourse du Travail, Lyon, FRA (...) November 6, 1980 Rainbow, London, ENG November 8-10, 1980 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (...) June 21, 1981 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT June 22, 1981 Apollo, Manchester, ENG June 23, 1981 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 24, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (...) June 29, 1981 Stockholm, SWE (...) July 5, 1981 Werchter, GER (Rock Festival) (...) July 7, 1981 Barcelona, SPA (...) July 12, 1981 Les Arenes, Frejus, FRA (supported by Stray Cats & Marie Leonor) Robert Palmer Pride Tour (1983) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Alan Mansfield: keyboards Alexander Morgan: guitar Frank Blair : bass Dony Wynn: drums Michael Dawe: drums May 19, 1983 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG May 20, 1983 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT May 21, 1983 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT May 22, 1983 Tiffany's, Glasgow, SCOT May 23, 1983 Royal Court, Liverpool, ENG May 25, 1983 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May ?, 1983 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 26, 1983 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG May 27, 1983 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG May 29, 1983 Locarno, Bristol, ENG May 30, 1983 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG May 31, 1983 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG June 2, 1983 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Silent Running) June 3, 1983 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG June 4, 1983 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG June 5, 1983 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG (...) June 10, 1983 Le Palace, Paris, FRA (...) June 19, 1983 Augsburg, GER (festival) (...) July 23, 1983 Villa Park, Birmingham, ENG (Benefit fir Mencap, supporting Duran Duran) Dates US/Canada: (...) June 24-26, 1983 Ritz, New York City, NY (...) July 7, 1983 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI (...) July 15, 1983 Centennial Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB (...) July 17, 1983 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB (...) July 25, 1983 Kabuki Theater, San Francisco, CA July 29, 1983 Wilshire Theater, Los Angeles, CA (...) Robert Palmer Addicted Tour (1986) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Frank Blair: bass Dony Wynn: drums Sally Ven-Yu: percussions Alan Mansfield: keyboards Martha Ladly: keyboards Kit McClure: saxophone B.J. Nelson: choirs May 1-2 & 4, 1986 Shinjuku Kosei-Nenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN May 5, 1986 Kosei-Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN May 6, 1986 Kaikan, Kyoto, JPN May 7, 1986 Aichi-Ken Kinro Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN Dates US: (...) April 15, 1986 Opera House, Boston, MA April 16, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI (...) April 21, 1986 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (...) April 27, 1986 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA (...) May 15, 1986 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN May 17, 1986 DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 19, 1986 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN May 20, 1986 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 21, 1986 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 23, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Belinda Carlisle) (...) 12.06.86: Mississipi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 13.06.86: UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (...) 24.06.86: Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, CA (...) 30.06.86: Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Belinda Carlisle) (...) July 2, 1986 Palladium, New York City, NY (A party for Robert) July 3, 1986 Frederic Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA July 5, 1986 Place Forum, Toronto, ON (...) July 7, 1986 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (supported by Missing Persons) July 7, 1986 Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, IL July 9, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) July 10, 1986 Prairie Capital Convention Center, Springfield, IL (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) (...) July 19, 1986 Concord Pavillon, Concord, CA July 20, 1986 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA July 21, 1986 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (...) July 26, 1986 State University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA (...) 1987 January 10, 1987 Taboo, Detroit, MI (with James Brown, Joe Cocker & Aretha Franklin) 1988 Robert Palmer A Heavy Touring Nova (1988-89) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Frank Blair: bass Alan Mansfield: keyboards David Rosenthal: keyboards Dony Wynn: drums Brie Howard: percussions B.J. Nelson: choirs 24.07.88: Toronto, Canada (Roy Thomson Hall) 25.07.88: Toronto, Canada (Roy Thomson Hall) 26.07.88: Kitchener, Canada (Center In The Square) 27.07.88: Montreal, Canada (La Ronde) 28.07.88: Ottawa, Canada (Congress Center) 29.07.88: Darien Lake, NY (Darien Center) 30.07.88: Saratoga, NY (SPAC) 31.07.88: Bristol, CT (Lake Compounce) August 1, 1988 Mann Center, Philadelphia, PA August 2, 1988 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY August 3, 1988 Palladium, New York City, NY August 4, 1988 Symphony Hall, Springfield, MA August 5, 1988 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA August 6, 1988 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Steel Pulse) August 7, 1988 Newport Theatre, Columbus, OH August 8, 1988 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH August 9, 1988 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Steel Pulse) August 10, 1988 Masonic Auditorium, Toledo, OH August 11, 1988 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Steel Pulse) 12.08.88: Indianapolis, IN (Sports & Music Center) 13.08.88: Grand Rapids, MI (Devos Hall) 14.08.88: Cincinatti, OH (Timberwolf) 15.08.88: Louisville, KY (McCauley Theatre) 16.08.88: Merrillville, IN (Holiday Star Theatre) August 17, 1988 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (supported by Steel Pulse) 18.08.88: Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 19.08.88: Springfield, IL (Fairgrounds) 20.08.88: Des Moines, IA (Civic Center) 21.08.88: Omaha, NE (Music Hall) 22.08.88: Kansas City, KS (Memorial Hall) 23.08.88: St Louis, MO (Kiel Opera) 24.08.88: Tulsa, OK (Riverpark Amphitheatre) 25.08.88: Memphis, TN (Mudd Island) 26.08.88: Cape Girardeau, MO (Show Me Center) 27.08.88: Birmingham, AL (Oak Mountain Amphitheatre) 28.08.88: Knoxville, TN (Tennessee Theatre) 29.08.88: Columbus, OH (Newport Theatre) 30.08.88: Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair) 31.08.88: Allentown, PA (Allentown Fair) September 1, 1988 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT 02.09.88: Ocean City, MD (Convention Center) 03.09.88: Charlotte, NC (Carrowinds) 04.09.88: Richmond, VA (Kings Dominion) 05.09.88: Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 06.09.88: Tampa, FL (Tampa Bay PAC) 07.09.88: Miami, FL (Knight Center) 08.09.88: Daytona Beach, FL (Ocean Center) 09.09.88: Pensacola, FL (Municipal Auditorium) 10.09.88: Spartansburg, SC (Memorial Auditorium) 11.09.88: University Park, PA (Rec Hall) 12.09.88: Williamsport, PA (Lycoming College Gym) 13.09.88: New Britain, CT (Welte Auditorium) 14.09.88: Beverly, MA (Tupperfield Endicott College) 15.09.88: Binghampton, NY (West Gym Suny) 16.09.88: Oswege, NY (Lakerhall Suny) 17.09.88: Storrs, CT (Jorgenson Hall) 24.09.88: Manchester (Playhouse) 25.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 26.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 27.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 28.09.88: Sheffield (City Hall) 29.09.88: Edinburgh (Apollo) 30.09.88: Manchester (Apollo) 02.10.88: Bruxelles, BE (Foret National) 03.10.88: Den Haag, NL (Congresgebouw) 04.10.88: Groningen, NL (Evenementhal) October 5, 1988 CCH1, Hamburg, GER 06.10.88: Berlin, DE (Metropol) 07.10.88: Dusseldorf, DE (Phillipshalle) 09.10.88: Munchen, DE (Deutschesmuseum) 10.10.88: Offenbach, DE (Stadthalle) 11.10.88: Mannheim, DE (Mozarttsaal) Dates US/Canada: October 22, 1988 Sanger Theatre, New Orleans, LA October 23, 1988 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX October 24, 1988 PAC, Austin, TX October 25, 1988 Rolie White Coliseum, Bryan, TX October 26, 1988 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX October 27, 1988 Ector Coliseum, Odessa, TX October 28, 1988 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM October 29, 1988 Panam Center, Las Cruces, NM October 31, 1988 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO November 1, 1988 Mesa State College, Grand Junction, CO November 2, 1988 Symphony Hall. Salt Lake City, UT November 4, 1988 Cetennial Hall, Tucson, AZ November 5, 1988 State Fair, Phoenix, AZ November 6, 1988 Thomas And Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV November 7, 1988 California Theatre, San Diego, CA November 8, 1988 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA November 9-10, 1988 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA November 11-12, 1988 Warfield Theatre, San Fransisco, CA November 13, 1988 Cal State Gym, Chico, CA November 14, 1988 Civic Center, Portland, ME November 15, 1988 Hult Center, Eugene, OR November 16, 1988 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 17, 1988 Opera House, Spokane, WA November 18, 1988 Ellensburg College, Ellensburg, WA November 19, 1988 La Grande, Ore, OR November 20, 1988 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, BC (...) November 30, 1988 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (...) December 13-14, 1988 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA December 15, 1988 Apollo, New York City, NY 1989 February 13-15, 1989 Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS February 17-19, 1989 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS March 4, 1989 Yokohama, JPN March 6, 1989 Nagoya, JPN March 8, 1989 Osaka, JPN March 11 & 13, 1989 Shibuya, Tokyo, JPN March 14-15, 1989 Sanpurazahoru, Tokyo, JPN (...) March 30, 1989 Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI Robert Palmer Don't Explain Tour (1991) Musicians: Dony Wynn: drums Frank Blair: bass Eddie Martinez: guitar Darrell Smith: keyboards Michael Assadourian: keyboards Jose Rossy: percussions David Agretelis: saxophone Tim Cashion: choirs Adam Clasby: choirs (...) May 1, 1991 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, GER (...) May 5, 1991 Forum, Ludwigsburg, GER May 6, 1991 Rosengarten Musensaal, Mannheim, GER (...) May 13, 1991 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA (...) (...) May 16, 1991 Muziekcentrum, Enschede, NED May 17, 1991 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED May 18, 1991 Noorderligt, Tilburg, NED (...) May 21, 1991 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA (supported by The Big Dish) May 23, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (...) May 29, 1991 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 30, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (...) Dates US: (...) August 1, 1991 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (...) August 11, 1991 Front Row Theater, Highland Heights, OH (...) August 15, 1991 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Deacon Blue) August 16, 1991 Munn Ice Arena, East Lansing, MI (5th Annual Michigan Festival) (...) August 20, 1991 I.C. Light Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA August 23, 1991 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (...) Robert Palmer Ridin' High Tour (1992) Musicians: Alan Mansfield: keyboards Derek Smith: piano Saverio Porciello: guitar Carnie Wilson: vocals (London) BBC Big Band (London) November 17-18, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (With The BBC Big Band) Dates US: Las Vegas, NV New York City, NY Chicago, IL San Fransisco, CA Los Angeles, CA August 16, 1997 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG ("Songs & Visions", with Mary J. Blige, Toni Braxton, Jon Bon Jovi, Chaka Khan, K.D. Lang, Robert Palmer, Seal, Rod Stewart & Steve Winwood) Robert Palmer Rhythm & Blues Tour (1999) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Alan Mansfield: guitar & keyboards Manny Yanes: bass Mel Gaynor: drums Jose Rossey: percussions Tim Cashion: choirs 10.09.99: Dewey Beach, MD (Bottle & Cork) 11.09.99: Ledyard, CT (Foxwoods Casino) 12.09.99: Glenside, PA (Keswick Theater) 13.09.99: Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 15.09.99: Indianapolis, IN (The World Mardi Gras) 16.09.99: Cleveland, OH (Lakewood Civic) 17.09.99: Kitchner, ONT (Lulu's) 18.09.99: Suttons Bay, MI (Leelanu Sands Casino) 19.09.99: Detroit, MI (Museum Of Af/Am Stage) 20.09.99: Chicago, IL (House Of Blues) 21.09.99: Columbus, OH (Newport Music Hall) 23.09.99: Merrillville, IN (Star Plaza) 24.09.99: Hayward, WI (LAC Courteo Casino) 25.09.99: Hamel, MN (Medina Entertainment Center) September 27, 1999 Fillmore, Denver, CO 01.10.99: San Francisco, CA (Maritime Hall) 02.10.99: Kelseyville, CA (Konocti Harbour Resort) 03.10.99: Anaheim, CA (Sun Theater) 04.10.99: Los Angeles (House Of Blues) 05.10.99: Las Vegas, NV (House Of Blues) 06.10.99: Phoenix, AZ (Celebrity Theater) 09.10.99: Dallas, TX (Deep Ellum Live) 10.10.99: Austin, TX (La Zona Rosa) 21.10.99: New York City, NY (Apollo Theater) 22.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands) 23.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands)